


Kaijo VS Kirisaki Daiichi

by hips_of_steel



Series: The Beginning of You and Me [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets a text from Kise after his game, and Aomine decides he needs to have a chat with Hanamiya Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaijo VS Kirisaki Daiichi

Aomine waited for Kise after the game Kaijo played, but he had to admit he was worried. The foul weather almost seemed a horrible premonition.

Kaijo had played Kirisaki Daiichi today.

Finally Kise texted him.

**Aominecchi, I just have some sprains, but the whole team is at the hospital. Kirisaki Daiichi got Kasamatsu Senpai when he was protecting me from their defense. Can’t make it tonight.**

Aomine replied quickly. 

**I’m coming to get you.**

**No, Aominecchi! The rest of the team is here! If anyone were to find out…**

**Let them talk. I’m coming. If it matters to you that much, meet me at the door.**

When Aomine arrived, Kise was standing there. His wrists were wrapped and one of his ankles. Aomine saw worse as well.

“Dislocating your shoulder is not a sprain, even if they did put it back in place.” Aomine growled.

“I’m fine.” Kise stated, but Aomine gripped his shoulder and Kise winced. Aomine could tell he was trying not to make a noise. He released it.

“Liar. Stop being noble. Kirisaki Daiichi’s Hanamiya did this, right?”

“Yes,indirectly, but it’s Kasamatsu Senpai who got it the worse. He hit the ground so hard and there was blood and…” Kise was crying now, and Aomine opened his umbrella back up and led him to a bench that was undercover, away from the main entrance and a lot of the lights. Kise had a slight limp, but it wasn’t the ankle Aomine was worried about.

“Tell me what happened.”

“We were tied. The end of the fourth quarter. Kasamatsu and I had managed to make it so far. My wrists were sprained, but just a little, so I could still imitate Midorimacchi, though without the distance. Kasamatsu had a lot of bruises and he’d taken a blow to the face, so his lip was bleeding.”

“Kasamatsu was getting ready to shoot when I saw him snap his fingers. Next thing I knew, Kasamatsu was on the floor, and he was bleeding from his forehead. He said it was fine and that he could keep playing, but an ambulance came, and we had to keep going without him. We had little faith left in our ability to win. I managed to make the winning shot, but then there was another finger snap, and as I started down from my jump they both hit me, and I landed off balance. That’s when my ankle got sprained. When we hit the floor, my shoulder was practically wrenched out of place, not that the referee saw any of it.”

Aomine held Kise close with one arm, hoping that he wasn’t touching any bruises that Kise was undoubtedly hiding. “How is Kasamatsu now?”

“He has some shallow stitches in his head. He’s gonna be fine, but he’ll be healing up for at least a few weeks, and if my shoulder gets dislocated again before it heals entirely, it could be very bad for me.”

They sat there in the cold rain. Kise’s tears were from the stress and worry, Aomine suspected. Finally, Aomine stood up. “You’d better get back inside. You don’t need to catch another cold.”

Kise looked at Aomine. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to go have a chat with Hanamiya Makoto.” Aomine led Kise to the door.

“Be careful.” Kise’s voice is filled with concern.

“I’ll do my best.” Aomine replies.

“I love you.”

Aomine blinked, surprised. Kise looked at him, waiting for a response.

Aomine turned around and headed off to go have a chat with Hanamiya Makoto.

Kise sighed. He’d finally said it. They’d been making out and hanging out for weeks and he’d said it. And it was the only thing that could describe the years of hoping that Aomine would pay attention to him and show back even just an ounce of the devotion to Kise that Kise had shown to Aomine.

In truth, he hadn’t expected a response, but it still hurt a little.

* * *

Aomine met Hanamiya in the street. He hadn’t wanted to meet him there, but that was what happened. Luckily, the street is almost completely empty.

“You look like you’re going to kill a man.” Hanamiya states.

“I’m considering it.”

Hanamiya’s laugh is a strange thing. “Well, go ahead. I don’t know why you want to, though. I haven’t done anything to you recently, have I?”

Aomine doesn’t reply. But Hanamiya sees past the act.

“You’re close to someone on Kaijo, aren’t you? Perhaps your former teammate Kise, or perhaps it’s the captain, Kasamatsu. Tsk. Big tough Aomine fell for the model, didn’t he?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh ho, so it is the model. I didn’t do any permanent damage. That would look bad. I just made sure that he won’t be doing much at his next game…”

Aomine grabs Hanamiya and throttles him. Hanamiya doesn’t even try to fight back. He just laughs that annoying laugh. “Oh, Aominecchi, you’re an idiot.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Hanamiya laughs even more. He’s gotten under Aomine’s skin and he knows it. Then he says. “Why don’t you let me go so I can throw a few punches too? I promise I won’t bring up charges.”

“Coming from you, I doubt that’s true.” Aomine growls. He throws Hanamiya to the ground. “If you ever harm a single hair on Kise Ryouta’s head again, I will come back, and next time, I won’t leave you unharmed.” Aomine spits right at Hanamiya. “Until then, I won’t sink to your level.”

He turns and walks away. As he turns the corner, he hears that laugh one more time. He almost turns back and makes good on his threat, but instead continues home. Once there, he can’t stand it. He can’t go and attack Hanamiya, but he needs to do something.

He gets on the train and heads to Kise’s apartment.

* * *

Kise isn’t surprised to hear knocking on his door at three AM. He opens the door to find Aomine, looking angry, and very wet.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, just try not to drip on anything. I have a spare set of clothes for you in the bathroom.” Aomine doesn’t even ask why Kise’s been prepared the last few hours for his arrival. He goes and changes, drying off and returns to find Kise laying on his bed with ice on his wrists and ankle and a heating pad around his shoulder. There is also a bottle of Advil and a large glass of water on the nightstand.

“Are you alright?”

“Swelling’s going down, but it hurts like hell. Getting the door for you was the greatest adventure I made since I got home and had to put myself to bed.” Kise stares up at the ceiling.

Aomine lays next to him, fully clothed in the spare clothes Kise laid out, and very aware that Kise has only pajama pants on. But Kise’s in no shape for anything Aomine’s thinking of.

“Kise, about what you said earlier…”

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean it?”

“You know I did. I love you, Aomine Daiki.”

There is a pause, and then as an arm very carefully wraps around Kise, Kise hears Aomine reply.

“I love you too, Kise Ryouta.”

Kise releases a contented sigh and falls asleep in Aominecchi’s arms. And eventually, Aomine falls asleep too, able to be calm with Kise sleeping in his arms.


End file.
